Thumper
Thumper is one of the first vehicles introduced in the ''Twisted Metal'' series, making its first appearance in Twisted Metal (1995). It has always depicted as a low rider. Thumper's Special Weapon traditionally involves a flamethrower, but has seen other changes. Sometimes music resembling hip-hop sounds off when the special is initiated. Thumper's special is usually among the most powerful in the series. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: 1963 Chevrolet Impala 'Thumper' The lowest of the low riders, this car is tough and big, able to escape from the toughest of neighborhoods. Driver: Bruce Cochrane A passionate kid from the streets of L.A. He's got one last shot at taking his neighborhood out of the war zone. Vehicle Type: Low Rider Special Weapon: 5/5 * Scorcher: Burn your enemies to a cinder with this red hot column of flame. Strong with lots of reach! A flame thrower like no other. Get in close and toast your opponent! Speed: 4/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: DRYVBY (Drive-By) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1964 Chevrolet Impala 'Thumper' Driver: Bruce Cochrane Vehicle Type: Low Rider Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Ultra Flame Thrower: A ferocious beam of fire that bursts from underneath the vehicle's hood. When confronted by several enemies at the same time, fire this Special Weapon and go into a tight turn. With luck you'll strike more than one car! * This Special Weapon is powerful enough to destroy any normal enemy with 2 simultaneous uses, and is capable of destroying Dark Tooth with 4 uses. Speed: 3/5 License Plate: NRSITYMN (Inner-City Man) Twisted Metal III Vehicle: 1963 Chevrolet Impala 'Thumper' Driver: Bruce Cochrane Vehicle Type: Low Rider Handling: Average Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Sonic Blast: An ultra-loud wedge of energy that ripples out from beneath his car and launches his victims into the air like human rockets. Speed: 3/5 Twisted Metal 4 Thumper reappears in Twisted Metal 4 as Super Thumper. It serves as a boss in Road Rage. It can be unlocked by completing Tournament mode or inputting O Δ Start O ← at the Password screen. The identity of it's driver is unknown, however many have speculated that the driver is once again Bruce Cochrane. Vehicle Type: 1973 Cadillac Eldorado Handling: ?? Armor: ?? Speed: ?? Special Weapon: ?? :MegaFire: Streams two lines of continuous flames causing high damage. Opponents who are hit by this weapon will get burned over time. Ending ''Note: This ending is shared with all other boss vehicles of the game as well as custom vehicles.'' Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicle: 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Drivers: Vinnie & Bruce Vehicle Type: Low Rider Armor: 4/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Top Speed: 4/10 Handling: 8/10 Special Weapon: Three purple sounds waves, one by one, that push your enemies back, causing good damage. The waves will bounce around the map until they disappear. Twisted Metal: Head-On Thumper returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. Unlike the previous games, where the car is driven by male characters, the car is operated by a girl named Angel. She entered the tournament to have a car that puts others to shame. Driver: Angel Vehicle: 1959 Pontiac Bonneville "Thumper" Handling: 5 Armor: 4 Special Weapon: 8 *'Balls of Fire: '''Sprays a jet stream of flames and also launches fireballs if you press the fire button twice. '''Speed:' 6 Trivia General * With the exception's of TMIII and TM:SB, Thumper's special weapon has always been a flamethrower. *Thumper was originally planned to appear in Twisted Metal: Black as a black low rider covered in graffiti, but the idea was later scrapped as they could not find it a suitable driver. *Thumper was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City. Its design and special weapon were fully developed; but after the cancellation of the game, the vehicle was moved to Twisted Metal: Head-On ''with everything still intact. *Road Boat from ''Twisted Metal (2012) somewhat resembles Thumper. Because of this many fans have made Thumper Skins on the Twisted Metal website to try to bring it back. Road Boat can also be painted pink/purple in the Custom Paint Shop to even further resemble the vehicle. *Many vehicles in the series have used Thumper's Flamethrower, they are: Firestarter, Drag Queen, Warthog, Cousin Eddy, Tower Tooth, Kamikaze and Crimson Fury. Twisted Metal 4 *There could have been a possibility of the driver of Super Thumper having an info screen, as Bruce Cochrane's TMIII info screen can be found in the game's files under the name "THUMP.TIM0." *Even though Thumper is already in ''TM4 ''as the boss Super Thumper, it is possible to create a similar looking vehicle in Create a car mode. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles